Life as we know it
by Cullen-Tea-Party
Summary: Esme and carlisle want a baby. but is it possible.
1. My dream

(A/N)-so this is the full summary. If you haven't already guessed this is a baby Bella story however it will be a very long story 'cause I am covering all of Bella's life. I will try to update as soon as i can, but please understand that I've got school.

ESMES POINT OF VEIW...

MY DREAM

I remember my last days as a human; I had just lost my baby and was subjected to constant beatings. I chose to end the pain, jumping off the cliff was my only option. I will never regret it brought me to Carlisle and for that I am eternally grate full.

But some things missing, I wish to be able to beer children and give my love a family. Don't get me wrong i love my 'adopted' children but I want to go through the emotions of being pregnant, I want to go through the pain of birth and I can't


	2. Happy memories?

ESME'S POINT OF VIEW...

HAPPY MEMORIES?

Tuesday, consists of cleaning up the house. Most people would complain especially if there house was as big as ours. But with my supper speed I could get it done in about half an hour. Tuesday also consists of absolute quietness from about 8:30 till 3:00 sometimes 4:00, that's when my adopted children were at school. Carlisle hadn't been home since midnight Monday. He would be home now but he was taking over someone else's shift because there wife was having there baby. Sighing I put my mop down and walked up to the attic that no one knows about (you would have thought that living in a family made of vampires that someone would have sensed that there was a spear room).I was how ever great full that no one knew about my spear room it meant I could use it without having to shear the space with Alice's make –up, Jaspers books, Edwards music collection or carlisles medical supplies. The room didn't have very much in it just my first and only Childs rocker and I few pictures I would look at when I came in here to mourn. I would never get over my loss but you would never know that unless you saw it for yourself, it's my secret and I intend to keep it that way.

EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW...

"So like ummmm... do you like want to go out?"Lorry, Lanna, Loren? Asked while fluttering her eyebrows and flicking her blond hair over her shoulder trying to look flirtatious, but it didn't work it just looked wrong. My family just snicked while watching my discomfort.

"Lorinna, or whatever your name is, for the eight millionth time no I do not want to go out with you." I said turning back and looking at my family seeing them all sitting with their partners for life, I suddenly felt a wake of loneliness go over me .I wish i could have somebody to call my own.

A/N thank you to everyone that added this story onto their alerts .I apologise that this isn't as long as some of you would like but were only at the beginning of the story and I would like to introduce every one before Bella arrives.

The story should only be in Edward, Esme and carlisles point of view. If you would like a different point of view PM me and i will maybe put it up.

Please review, your opinion is critical even if you don't like something tell me.


	3. what's happining?

Esmes point of view...

What's happening?

I had been feeling really unwell , something that is really weird because vampires can't feel these sort of feeling that I'm feeling.

Carlisle had the day home today so it didn't surprise me when he disappeared into is office never to be seen again. "Carlisle "I called out. My stomach was really sore and slowly getting worse.

"yes-" Carlisle was cut off by my sudden vomiting. He rushed to my side and picked me up taking me to the bathroom.

After an hour or so i had stopped throwing up." Carlisle, something's wrong i don't feel Wright."I moaned suddenly feeling hungry. Carlisle moved us to the bed so i could lie down and sleep.

Carlisles point of view...

I had only heard of this in books. And write now it was the only thing i could relate everything to."Esme my love i think your fine you've just drunken a bit of poison blood, give it a few days and you should be fine", knowing this wasn't the reason at all. I would have to wait a couple of weeks before i could guaranty that my myth was correct.

Its funny how fast time travels for the immortal world. You hear humans complaining about time all the time. Yet it seems to go really fast when you immortal. Esme was sick every morning for a good couple of hours . she was getting greatly worried so i planed on telling her this morning.

"Esme, my love are you awake?" hearing her softly murmur a soft yes i walked into our room. To say i was shocked would be the biggest under statement of the century. There on the middle of our bed was reading my book on vampire pregnancies. I had brought it in a market after Esme was changed. I know she wants a baby really bad. And by the look of things she's discovered that its true. "I hope its a little girl Carlisle some one to finish our family" Esme said. That's my wife always thinking about others before her self. " of-course our son could be gay " she went on distracting me from my thoughts." Have you ever seen a gay vampire Carlisle?"I will admit i was slightly repolsed by the idea of Edward my ' adopted ' son having any relation other than brotherly with my possible son.

A/N thank you to every one who's on the mailing list and to every one else reading this story!


	4. Time starts now!

EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW...

TIME STARTS NOW!

Esme had been sick for two weeks now; I was defiantly starting to get worried. Carlisle had his thoughts blocked the whole time. It was defiantly nerve racking Benign Esme's first child meant I was closer to her than anyone else other than Carlisle; I was also starting to form a bond that I had never had with Esme.

Finally on Friday Carlisle brought us into the lounge room for a family meeting, something that we didn't do very often. "You guy and girls are getting a baby sister, Esme and I have been given a gift by a very unpopular vampire. No one has ever seen this vampire the only time anyone ever sees this vampire is when their power runs out." Carlisle explained a bit more about this child Esme was expecting, we asked a few questions but other than that we basically congratulated the two.

Now all there is left to do is waiting two months for the baby.

A/N SO I HAVE NOW FINISHED EXPLANING EVERY THING LEADING UP TO THE START OF THE PREGNANCY. I SHALL NOW START THE PREGNENCY OND SOON THE BIRTH...

PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME HAPPY. I WILL ALSO STOP WRITTING THIS STORY IF NO ONE STARTS REVIEWING.


	5. soon, so soon my love

Esme point of view...

soon, so soon my love...

I cant stand it when people always complain there pregnancies it always; I was hormonal, always sick, tired, hungry, angry and so on and so forth.

But mines different this will be the only pregnancy that I will experience really enjoying it, ,my stomach as grown really big, so big that it looks like I've stuffed the biggest beach ball in the history of the world under my top.

Carlisle says it looks good, in fact he says it looks so good that it turns him on.

The last two months have been a massive roller coater. Ive had mood swings ,I've been sick, angry and tired all at once, but not once will you hear me say- my first pregnancy was the worst.

In a couple of days I will give birth and will give the little life in me a family, a home and unconditional love. Looking down at my stomach I whispered " soon, so soon my love..."


End file.
